1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surge protector, and in particular to a surge protector with spatial variation, in which a driving means is provided, so that the outlets of the surge protector can be lifted or lowered according to the user's control; thus, the user can use the outlets in different orientations easily, thereby satisfying the user's demands.
2. Description of Related Art
With the discovery and application of electricity, the usage of electricity has become a necessity for our daily life. For example, various electric appliances such as a television, electric lamp, refrigerator, washing machine, or the like employ electricity as power for operation.
Generally, electric appliances are each provided with a power plug. A user only needs to insert the power plug into the outlet provided on the wall of a house, thereby providing the necessary power for the operation of the electric appliance. However, since the power line length of the electric appliance that is used to connect to the power outlet is limited, an extension socket is sometimes used to increase the operating range of the electric appliance, thereby facilitating the user with the use of the electric appliance.
Please refer to FIG. 1, the conventional extension socket comprises a socket body 1a, a plurality of outlets 2a, an electric line 3a, and a power plug 4a. The plurality of outlets 2a is provided on the socket body 1a, so that the plurality of outlets 2a can be electrically connected to a plurality of electric appliances (not shown). The electric line 3a is electrically connected between the socket body 1a and the power plug 4a, thereby extending the operating range of the socket body 1a. In operation, the power plug 4 is inserted into the power outlet (not shown) on the wall of a house. The electricity is introduced into the socket body 1a via the electric line 3a, and then is delivered to the plurality of outlets 2a. The user only needs to insert the power plugs of the plurality of electric appliances (not shown) into the outlets 2a respectively, so that the plurality of electric appliances can be provided with the necessary power for their operation.
Although the conventional extension socket can extend the operating range of the electric appliance, the conventional extension socket has drawbacks as follows.
(I) The number of the outlets is limited, and it is impossible to expand the number of outlets.
(II) The conventional extension socket can only be used in one direction (i.e. only be plugged in from one direction), which is very inconvenient.
Consequently, because of the above limitation resulting from the technical design of prior art, the inventor strives via real world experience and academic research to develop the present invention, which can effectively improve the limitations described above.